The Wind God
by Alana Stark
Summary: This is an original story involving my own personal characters x3 Enjoy?
1. Prologue

The wind howled through the valley with a death gripping force, most men would cower and hide from the conditions but there was one sole person that stood through the horrid weather; an unconcerned look on his face and his hand tightly gripping his weapon.

_You caused me to do this..._

The wind lashed out at him with full force but it did little to the man standing like stone through it.

_It was you that caused so much pain._

After the whaling of the wind had finally calmed down, the man who withstood it all fell to his knees; weapon laid onto the floor and soft sobbing could be heard as his sky blue eyes begged for a release from the pain.

_Why._

His hands were trembling as he slowly moved them before him, as if he was trying to reach something that just wasn't there.

_Why..._

The wind slowly started to pick up again as he touched the face of a pale colored woman that laid still before him.

_Why!_

He wanted to scream, to tear apart the world around him, to show no mercy to those who wronged him. He wanted to cause pain to others like he was experiencing at the lose of words, but something held him back; the slimmer of humanity he might've had left- or it was her last wish for him.

Silence was all he heard, the voices in his head had grown silent as they stopped questioning his actions, he stood before the wreckage of his breakdown and frowned. He understood now why he could not emotionally be attached to something, like the wind he was meant to be free; to never be held down or tied up. If kept caged for too long, the bird would wither and die with loneliness, if let go the bird would be free to fly. But what would that make him now that he was free? A bird with clipped wings...

_I never meant for this to happen..._

He dipped his head in shame as he felt the last remaining warmth of his heart fade along with the setting dun.


	2. A new start

With a long yawn and some stretching a brown haired man rolled out of bed and looked around with his sky blue eyes, course the blinding sun made life horrible for him in the mornings after a late night out working. Finally after pondering over either going back to sleep or getting up to make breakfast his stomach won the argument as he stood out of bed and walked towards the kitchen with a single intention of making eggs and bacon.

The morning went smoothly as he finished his food and cleaned up after himself, it was easy living alone; quiet, never dirty and never having to worry about someone stealing your stuff while your at work. Shrugging as he dressed himself in a teal colored shirt and brown pants, it was the usual look for him when he was going out somewhere that didn't involve him dressing up or having to work overtime. Strapping his boots on he looked at himself in the mirror beside his bed. The scars stood out like a dog in a kitten family, a stern look slowly appeared on his face as he ran a finger across the scar on his nose, he slowly followed the soft tender skin across his nose and over his eye; the two scars connected in the most weirdest way. With a sigh he quickly removed his hand and grabbed his backpack, he was going to be late if he kept worrying about his appearance.

He feared it more than anything, Sunday morning traffic. The three words no worker wanted to hear or be stuck in, he tapped the steering wheel in sync with the music on the radio as he kept looking forward in hopes that the traffic was finally moving. With no luck he was stuck there like everyone else before him and behind him, least he wasn't bored of sitting there; his super active mind refused to let him mindlessly wonder around with no real purpose. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to doodle on his hand, it started out as mindless smiley faces and soon turned into something more time-consuming as spirals of black ink appeared on his forearm and soon led to his shoulder, it looked like his whole arm was swallowed by black flames of ink after he was done. Seeing that the traffic was finally letting up he decided he had enough time to draw one more thing, with a cheerful smile he drew a small star beside his left eye. He found himself amused with this and winked at himself in the mirror before the horn of an inpatient person behind him alerted him that the traffic finally let up and he could drive forward.

Two hours late and an angry boss later, Gabriel was at work and continued to have weird looks from his co-workers, one friend in particular was amused by the doodles on his left arm and decided to create small talk.

"Should I even ask?" Danny pointed at Gabriel's arm with a witty grin.  
>Gabriel returned his gaze with a shrug. "Two hours of sitting in traffic tend to do some crazy things to you man." He replied happily as he sipped his coffee, by the time he had made it to work it was already lunch time.<br>Danny laughed as he bit down on his sandwich, "I called you ahead of time man, but you didn't answer. I was gonna tell you to take the back roads and not 1:35." Danny spoke as he finished eating his sandwich.  
>Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him before turning to his friend full focus and grinning, "Yeah?" He spoke with a slight challenging tone.<br>Danny looked at him confused before rolling his eyes, "Yeah what? I'm no mind reader Gabriel."  
>Gabriel shrugged as he turned around, "You would've told me to go pick up Lucy and bring her with me. You seem to be glued to forcing me out on unexpected dates all of a sudden." Gabriel picked up his work files and started to roam through them.<br>Danny placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder before grinning, "I can't remember the last time you had a woman in your life Gabriel, actually. I don't think you ever had for the entire friendship I've known you!" Danny said rather surprised. "Unless your just not interested in women that is..." He said before grinning yet again at his friend who obliviously wasn't playing attention.  
>Gabriel flipped through one file as he stopped on a single page, it was the Twin girl murder case, course his boss would assign him to the gruesome case of them all. Danny had noticed the serious face of his friend as he peered over his shoulder and read the headline of the file case.<br>"Ooh.." Danny said rather bluntly as he stepped back, "Man good luck with that one. That case has been cold for months now..." Danny said as he shrugged and grabbed his coffee and turned around, ready to leave.  
>Gabriel nodded, "Yeah I know, but that hasn't stopped me with the last few now has it?" Gabriel turned his gaze to his friend as he watched him walk away waving his hand.<br>"Then I bid you good luck!" Danny said before eyeing down one of the female co-workers, the man was going to get in trouble one day for googly-eyeing one of the employees. With a sigh Gabriel closed the file case and walked away from the lunch break room with full intention of studying the murder case he was assigned to.


End file.
